jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolkenstadt
*Durchmesser: 16.2 Kilometer |Energieversorgung=Tibanna-Gas |Verteidigung=Wolkenwagen |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Port Town *The Floating Fish *Yarith Bespin *Grand Bespin Hotel *Royal Casino *Pair O'Dice Casino *Cloud City Museum *Holiday Towers *Kerros Tower *Vapor Room *Masque Hall *CareLess Club *The Well-Done Bantha *Pair O' DiceAbsolut alles, was du wissen musst |Veranstaltungen=Sabacc-Turnier |Regierungsform=*Baron-Administrator *Exex *Gildenparlament |Besatzung=Bespin Sicherheitskräfte |Einwohnerzahl=5.427.080 (zzgl. Droiden) |Bevölkerung=*Menschen *Ugnaughts |Exporte=Tibanna-Gas |Importe=Lebensmittel |Rolle=Tibanna-Gas |Ära=*Alte Republik *Aufstieg des Imperiums *Rebellion *Neue Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik }} Die Wolkenstadt war eine Minenkolonie auf dem Gasriesen Bespin. In erster Linie diente sie diesem als Tibanna-Gas-Mine, welche das Gas aus den unter ihr liegenden Wolkenschichten abbaute. Ihren Namen verdankte sie der Tatsache, dass sie über den Wolken lag. Eine Sehenswürdigkeit stellte das Floating Fish Casino von Mussat Nasrabi dar. Unter Glücksspielern war die Wolkenstadt besonders wegen des Sabacc-Turniers bekannt, welches regelmäßig dort stattfand. Außerdem wurde die Wolkenstadt seit ihrer Entstehung zum Schauplatz zahlreicher Ereignisse. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Aufbau der Wolkenstadt. Bei der Wolkenstadt handelte es sich um ein imposantes Konstrukt über den Wolken von Bespin, wo sie von insgesamt 3600''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' gewaltigen Repulsorlift-Antrieben gehalten wurde, die an ihrem gewölbten Gerüst installiert wurden. Novaldex konstruierte sechzehn Paar G47 Tractor Beam Generatoren, welche dafür sorgen, dass die Wolkenstadt ihren Standpunkt in der Lebenszone Bespins hielt. Zudem sorgen die Generatoren für Hitze, die der Versorgung der Antriebe dient. Obgleich die Stadt durch den Abbau des Tibanna-Gases profitabel war, war sie noch immer klein genug, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit großer Organisationen wie der Minengilde zu erregen. Die scheibenförmige Wolkenstadt bestand aus mehreren Ebenen, wobei der oberste Teil von Wolkenkratzern und Landeplattformen dominiert wurde. Die inneren Korridore und Zentren der Stadt wurden stets in einem makellosen, glanzvollen Zustand gehalten, und durch ihre weiße und chromfarbene Beschaffenheit boten selbst die geschlossenen Räume eine luftige Atmosphäre. Die Architektur der Wolkenstadt unterschied sich kaum von der klassischen Architektur Alderaans, mit den cremefarbenen und weißen Wolkenkratzern. Und tatsächlich hatten sich die Architekten hierbei stark von Alderaan inspirieren lassen.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Diese makellosen Promenaden verschleierten das industrielle Herz der Wolkenstadt, die Einrichtungen zur Gas-Gewinnung, Schmelzräume und Kohlenstoff-Gefrierkammern, welche zwar funktionell und effizient waren, jedoch nicht dem glanzvollen Eindruck der restlichen Stadt gerecht werden. Eine gewaltige Schlucht mit Windpeitschen, im Zentrum der Anlage, trug zur Energieversorgung der Wolkenstadt bei. Zu diesem Zweck schleuste der so genannte Windtunnel gefährliche Windstöße durch die Stadt, außerdem dient er zur Müllentsorgung. Die Wolkenstadt war in insgesamt 392 Ebenen unterteilt, wobei „Level 0“ für den obersten Bereich stand. * Level 1-50: Hier finden sich die Casinos, Bars, Hotels Museen und andere derartige Einrichtungen. * Level 51-100: Dies sind die Ebenen für die wohlhabende Bevölkerung, Handelsleute und Führungskräfte. * Level 101-120: Die Verwaltungsebene, wo die Ämter zu finden sind. * Level 121-160: Bekannt als Port Town; hier findet sich die kriminelle Bevölkerung mit ihren Bars und Kasinos. * Level 161-220: Hier ist der Dienstleistungssektor beheimatet. * Level 221-280: In diesen Ebenen befinden sich die Fabriken der Wolkenstadt. * Level 281-370: Im wirtschaftlichen Herz der Wolkenstadt wird das Tibanna-Gas in Abbauvierteln gewonnen. * Level 371-392: Der untere Teil birgt die Repulsorliftgeneratoren. Bevölkerung miniatur|Die Hochhäuser der Wolkenstadt - Wohnort der Bevölkerung Bespins.Mehr als achtzig Prozent aller Einwohner Bespins lebten in der Wolkenstadt. Sie diente keinesfalls nur als Minenkolonie zur Förderung von Tibanna-Gas, sondern war gleichzeitig eine Herberge für knapp fünfeinhalb Millionen Personen, wobei in dieser Zählung, die noch aus den Zeiten der Alten Republik stammte, die droidische Bevölkerung nicht mit einberechnet wurde. Allein der Dienstleistungssektor, mit den Ebenen 161 bis 220, kam mit allen Bediensteten und Einwohnern auf eine Bevölkerungszahl von 1.297.080, womit er den am dichtesten bevölkerten Teil der Wolkenstadt darstellte. Allgemein wurde diese außerdem von vielen aufgesucht, die den Tumulten und der Hektik in der Galaxis entfliehen wollten. Als die Wolkenstadt unter die Kontrolle durch das Galaktische Imperiums geriet, flohen viele der Einwohner, um anderswo ihr Glück zu versuchen. Nach Palpatines Tod, feierte die Bevölkerung jedoch die Rückeroberung ihrer Freiheit. Die Regierung der Wolkenstadt war in drei Zweige unterteilt, dem Baron-Administrator, dem Exex und dem Gildenparlament. Das übliche Sicherheitspersonal Bespins war auch in der Wolkenstadt stationiert und für die Sicherheit zuständig und war somit als die lokale Polizei zu verstehen. Geschichte Es wurde behauptet, die Geschichte der Wolkenstadt reiche zurück bis ins Jahr 1989 VSY, als ihre Konstruktion erstmals umgesetzt werden sollte. Allerdings war Bespin bis etwa 400 VSY eher eine Zuflucht und ein stiller Außenposten, wirklich kolonisiert und genutzt wurde der Planet erst etwa 400 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin, durch den Einfluss von Ecclessis Figg, der die Wolkenstadt gründete und bauen ließ. Ursprünglich wurde von Ecclessis Figg die Minenkolonie „Floating Home“ gegründet, die nach zehn Jahren fertig war und nach zehn weiteren Jahren zu dem ausgearbeitet wurde, was letztendlich aminiatur|links|180px|Einige Wachen der Wolkenstadt.ls die Wolkenstadt bekannt werden sollte.Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin & Bespin Anfangs war sie jedoch kaum mehr als eine Minenfabrik zur Gewinnung von Tibanna-Gas. Über Jahre diente sie als Basis von Figg selbst, entwickelte sich jedoch während dieser Zeit zu einer Metropole. Mit der Eröffnung und Etablierung von immer mehr Restaurants, Einkaufszentren und allen voran Kasinos, wurde die Wolkenstadt zu einem beliebten und populären Urlaubsort für Reisende in der Gegend der Corellianischen Handelsstraße. 1 NSY gewann Lando Calrissian den Titel als Baron-Administrator vom damaligen Inhaber Dominic Raynor.Die Glücksfee Unter der Leitung ihres neuen Administrators Lando Calrissian florierte die Wolkenstadt zusehends und war für ihre Unabhängigkeit und Selbstständigkeit bekannt. Doch nur wenig später, beginnend etwa 3 NSY, geriet die Wolkenstadt immer mehr unter die Kontrolle des Imperiums, und Calrissian war kaum imstande, die erschrockene Gesellschaft der Stadt vor der Besetzung zu warnen. Die Wolkenstadt diente dem Imperium als Produktionsstätte und Lieferant für Tibanna-Gas und Captain Hugo Treece wurde zum neuen Admiminiatur|rechts|180px|Die Bevölkerung der Stadt flieht. nistrator. Sklaverei war nun an der Tagesordnung, die Ugnaughts wurden so ausgenutzt und bis zur Erschöpfung zur Arbeit gedrängt. Unter den Ugnaughts kam es allerdings zur Rebellion und als sie einige Außenposten mit Zeitbomben versahen, wurde ein Großteil der Bevölkerung evakuiert. Lando Calrissian fand die Wolkenstadt als Geisterstadt vor, als er zurückkehrte, und unterstützte die Rebellion gegen Treece, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Der Schrecken dauerte dennoch nur etwa ein Jahr an, da der Imperator in der Schlacht von Endor starb und das Leben in der Wolkenstadt zu seiner gewohnten Normalität zurückkehrte. Lando Calrissian verlor die Stadt später erneut, etwa 5 NSY, ironischerweise auf dieselbe Art, wie er sie gewonnen hatte, durch eine Partie Sabacc, womit die Wolkenstadt unter der Herrschaft Zorba Desilijic Tiures endete. Bald geriet die Wolkenstadt dann unter die Kontrolle der Ugnaughts, mit der inoffiziellen Führung durch Lobot, der nun als Administrator tätig war. Im Zuge des Thrawn-Feldzugs wurde die Wolkenstadt erneut durch das Imperium besetzt und die Tibanna-Gas-Minen dienten diesem zur Versorgung für die Waffen der Armee. Als die Neue Republik schließlich den Frieden erlangte und ein historisches Abkommen unterzeichnet wurde, welches diesen besiegelte, erholte sich die Wolkenstadt und blühte erneut auf. Der Tourismus florierte anschließend in hohem Maße. Besondere Ereignisse miniatur|links|[[Han Solo und Lando Calrissian im letzten Spiel des Sabacc-Turniers.]] Über viele Jahre hinweg fand in der Wolkenstadt regelmäßig das große Sabacc-Turnier statt. Dieses wurde an verschiedenen Orten ausgetragen, um 18 VSY im Royal CasinoThe Queen of Air and Darkness und zwischen 2 VSY und 0 VSY im noblen Yarith-Bespin-Hotel.Han Solo – Der König der Schmuggler Im Jahr 0 NSY fand in der Wolkenstadt ein Kampf zwischen Platt Okeefe und den Kopfgeldjägern Beylyssa und Tolga statt, aus dem die Schmugglerin erfolgreich hervor ging.Imperial Double-Cross 3 NSY flüchtete Han Solo mit seiner Crew in die Wolkenstadt, um beim damaligen Administrator Lando Calrissian Hilfe zu ersuchen. Was Han jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett sowie Darth Vader sich ebenfalls in der Wolkenstadt aufhielten. Han wurde gefangen genommen und in Karbonit eingefroren. Boba Fett brachte ihn darauf in sein Schiff, die Sklave I, und flog mit ihm nach Tatooine, um das auf Han ausgesetzte Kopfgeld von Jabba Desilijic Tiure zu kassieren. Die Wolkenstadt war zudem Schauplatz des ersten Kampfes zwischen Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker, in dessen Verlauf Luke seine Hand verlor und erfahren musste, dass Vader sein Vater war. Lord Vader versuchte, ihn zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, indem er ihm Versprechungen machte, mit ihm die Galaxis zu beherrschen. Um diesen Verführungsversuchen zu entkommen, stürzte sich Luke einen Abgrund hinunter und klammerte sich an einer Wetterfahne unterhalb der Wolkenstadt. Lando Calrissian rettete ihn jedoch mit Han Solos Millennium Falken. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|[[Ralph McQuarries früher Entwurf der Wolkenstadt.]] *Ursprünglich war die „Stadt über den Wolken“ als imperiales Zentrum gedacht und sollte sich auf Alderaan befinden, wie man es in den ersten Entwürfen vorgesehen hatte. Als sich das Konzept dieses imperialen Zentrums von Ralph McQuarrie als zu kostspielig herausstellte, um es auf die Leinwand zu übertragen, wurde sein Entwurf verworfen. Für Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurde es dann wieder hervorgeholt, um die Minenkolonie darzustellen, als welche die Wolkenstadt letztendlich endete. *Industrial Light & Magic realisierte den Einsatz der Wolkenstadt in den Filmen durch Miniaturgebilde und gemalte Bilder. Die Aufnahmen für das Innenleben wurden in den Elstree-Studios gemacht, und hierbei wurden zwischen den Aufnahmen die Wände und Flure ständig von einem Team in makellosem Zustand gehalten, indem sie diese immer wieder polierten und säuberten. Jeder, der sich dort aufhielt, musste gepolsterte Schuhe tragen. *Für die Special Edition von Das Imperium schlägt zurück, wurde die Wolkenstadt digital überarbeitet und umfangreicher und lebendiger gestaltet. Zuvor noch starre Bilder wurden mit digital zum Leben erweckten Modellen ersetzt. Auch das Innenleben der Stadt wurde modifiziert, sodass man von dort aus einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den Himmel von Bespin bekam. *In vielen deutschen Quellen wird der englische Originalname der Wolkenstadt, Cloud City, als Eigenname verstanden und wurde daher nicht übersetzt. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist der Roman Der König der Schmuggler aus der Han-Solo-Trilogie. *Die Angaben, was die Errichtung der Wolkenstadt angeht, widersprechen sich. Laut Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds wurde Bespin etwa 400 VSY besiedelt und war zuvor nur eine Zuflucht. 400 VSY soll dann Ecclessis Figg die Idee gehabt haben, das Projekt Wolkenstadt umzusetzen. Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin schließt daran an und beschreibt, dass die Wolkenstadt von Figg insgesamt zwanzig Jahre später, also 380 VSY, fertig errichtet wurde. Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide widerspricht dem mit der Aussage, dass die Wolkenstadt bereits knapp 2000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin existiert haben soll. *Als Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca und C-3PO in der Wolkenstadt ankommen, landen sie auf der Landeplattform 327. Diese Zahl findet auch sonst oft Verwendung im Star-Wars-Universum. Quellen * *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Han Solo – Der König der Schmuggler'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Tales – Die Glücksfee'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando'' *''Star Wars Gamer 3'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' * *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * Einzelnachweise Weblinks Miasto w Chmurach auf Polnisch cs:Oblačné město da:Cloud City en:Cloud City es:Ciudad de las Nubes fi:Pilvikaupunki fr:Cité des Nuages fy:Cloud City hr:Grad u oblacima it:Cloud City ja:クラウド・シティ nl:Cloud City pt:Cidade das Nuvens ru:Облачный город Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Hauptstädte Kategorie:Städte auf Bespin Kategorie:Legends